True Destiny
by Poppyxxx
Summary: Sky is having nightmares, her mum has a big secret, and Sky's destiny will unravil very quickly. After entering a new world, she will face nightmares, fight evil, and find her soul mate, but Sky will learn that its not as easy as she thought...
1. Nightmare

Title: True Destiny 

1

NIGHTMARE

I woke screaming, with my hair in wet rats tails clinging to my neck, my heart was pounding, feeling like it was about to burst through my chest. I looked around my room, it was pitch black; my alarm read 2:37 am. Too early. But after a few moments of considering that I just had a nightmare I decided to get up, knowing that I wouldn't be going back to sleep that morning. I threw off the covers feeling hot, and went is search of a shower. The water was soothing and relaxed my muscles._ The wind blew and my hair whipped across my face, half blinding me; I couldn't stop myself, my arm reached out without me knowing what I was doing, my finger brushed lightly across the petals, and it instantly turned from blood red to velvet black... _I returned back to reality, at unease by my flash back of my dream. After about half an hour I decided it was time to get out. I got dressed in anything in arms reach, which was just a shirt and my jeans. I raked threw my hair not bothering to be merciful, and went to the kitchen. I got down a bowl and put in three wit-bix. As I sat at the table I thought about doing the rest of my maths homework, but thought better of it. _...my hand threw back involuntary as I watched each petal turn dead black, losing the only life they held so desperately, a petal fell off and got court by the wind, another fell, and another. I panicked... _Ihid my face in my hands, and took several deep breaths, I'd lost my appetite.

"Sky?" I knew exactly who it was and didn't want to face her at that very moment. "What are you doing up at this time in the morning? it's 3:30."

"I know mum, I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up."

"Oh, hun, don't worry I used to have dreams too when I was going through puberty-,"

"_NO!" _ I couldn't believe it, the last thing a 15 year old girl wants to hear from her mother is how she dreamed about layed.

"No, it's got nothing to do with puberty mum, for Gods sake, shut-up!"

"Okay, then tell me about it."

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell her.

"I had a nightmare about this flower." I said, and it sounded like it was the most harmless thing in the world, even to me.

"You had a nightmare about a flower…?" "Right, and I slept with the president." She obviously wasn't taking this seriously.

"Very funny."

"Oh come on, you dreamed about a flower, aren't flowers suppose to be harmless?"

"Year, well when was the last time you dreamed that a flower was beautiful red then when you touched it, it turned dead black and died?" and even I could hear the acid in my voice. My mum went pale white, like shed just seen a ghost.

"I-," I started to apologize, but she interrupted me before I could say anything.

"What did you say you dreamed about?" mums' voice was shaky and urgent.

"I said I touched a red flower and it turned black and died." My stomach churned till it felt like it had wound itself into huge knots.

My mum left the room half walking, half running, she reached the phone that hung on the lounge room wall. She dialled a number I didn't know and the person on the other side picked it up immediately.

The voice on the other end was just a muffle to me, but I guessed they said hello.

"Hi can I please speak to Lucian?"

More muffle…

"Thank you."

I could tell that mum was about to throw frenzy fit if she didn't get her way; so I stood back.

Who was Lucian? And why was mum so panicked?

She turned and saw me, her golden-brown red hair fell over her shoulders, and in the light of the moon beam she looked like an angle, or that's what I thought an angle would look like anyway. She was still pale and being in the light didn't help that either. She worked as an artist, teaching kids at other schools. She got payed good considering that she was a professional. She also taught me everything she knows about art, I guess she wanted to pass down art through the generations, after all, her mother was an artist too, and she taught her about art. My mum also worked part time as a business woman, and her nick-name was India or Indi, her real name is Indianna, her mother gave her that name because India is famous for 'The Land Of The Rising Sun'. She said that her mother got inspiration from India and painted a lot about it. My mum called me Skyler because she loves the clouds and the sun, the birds and anything peaceful. I guess she interpreted the sky as peace, being free she calls it, and I've always respected that fact.

When she spoke again all she said was,

"She's ready." And waited a couple of seconds before she put back the phone.

"Sky," she said. "Go pack a suit case, only pack what you need; we're going away for a while."

I was speechless, going away for a while? Where were we going? Why were we going? I had no idea what just happened, my mind was blank.

"Sky, go pack your bag." Mum's voice was warning, but I couldn't move my legs, I was frozen in the middle of the room. I just stared at mum, how could she say we were just going? Running away wasn't my idea of a vacation. Finally mum had had enough and pulled me to my room, where she got down a suit case and threw random things in. I didn't know what she put in there but she had difficulty closing it.

She handed me that bag and went to pack hers, I wanted to hit something or someone, I wanted to yell, wanted to scream and have a tantrum. But I couldn't move -still- my knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, in a half sitting half laying position. Mum was at my side in an instant, saying something, I wasn't listening to what she was saying, all I heard was _we're going away, we're going away _The words repeated them selves over and over inside of my head, like a never ending river of regretful reality.

_...the last petal fell and every thing around me seem to fade and crumble in on its self. I realized everything I knew was gone, every memory, every emotion...gone. I felt as dead as the flower that was once beautiful was. The bushes and trees closed around me concealing me in my own horror, and I couldn't get out..._

"Sky, Sky honey wake up. Come on, come back to me, we have to go..."

I could barely hear my mum's voice but I could hear it well enough, we were still going and there was nothing I could say or do to change her mind.

I got a grip of myself and forced my legs to work, I got up in an awkward way, but I was up.

"Sky we don't have much time left let's go!"

"Mum what's going on?" finding my voice once again.

"We don't have time to talk, let's move." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the garage, she was pulling so hard she nearly took my arm out of my socket. Mum opened the car door and piled the luggage in the back seats. She opened the passenger door and pushed me in. I reluctantly pulled on my seat belt, and mum climbed in diver's side and started the engine.

We were on the Princess Freeway, headed to Melbourne, or even farther than that. Finally, curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help myself.

"Okay, where are we going, tell me now because you're going to have to sooner or later."

She sighed deeply and then hesitated.

"We're going to a town not marked on the map." She said it like she was completely bored with the subject.

"Not marked on the map?" I echoed her words, surprised.

"Yes."

"So what's this town called?" and I tried to say it as casual as you would in a normal conversation.

She didn't say anything, I tried harder.

"Who's Lucian?" I wasn't going ask that until we were talking more but I needed a conversation starter, and it worked.

"Why would you want to know about Lucian?"

"Because you seemed to know him or wouldn't have asked for him, right?"

She waited a couple of minutes before speaking again.

"Lucian is an old friend of mine."

"How do you know him?" it seemed like I was asking the same question over and over again.

"We were at school together." She was giving me strait answers and not enough detail, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I sighed in frustration. She obviously noticed because she started talking without me asking a question.

"We were in the same class for five years in a row; we even hooked up at one stage."

So she did know him.

"So what's the town called?" I asked for the second time.

"Well if you must know it's called Dion."

"What the hell? What kind of name is that?"

"One with a lot of history."

She seemed a little offended so I dropped the subject. But the one question I had been dying to know was…

"Why are we going?"

Mum took a deep breath and chose her words carefully; she must have known I was going to ask that, wouldn't she?

"You're ready."

"For…?" not enough information, I could see she was trying to put this off, but I wouldn't let her get her way, not this time.

"For the beginning of your life."

"In English. Please."

"We're moving for good."

What? She just said that we were only going for a little while, now we were moving for good, what did I miss in-between?

"What?" I said in a very small voice, I couldn't yell at the moment. Evan though I wanted to.

"We are moving for good."

I'd had enough and this time I did yell, really loud.

"MUM! WILL YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, WHY ARE WE GOING?"

I'd court her off guard which was very hard to do, I was sort of proud of myself, but that feeling lasted about two seconds because when she spoke she sounded hurt, and I immediately felt guilty which I was in some ways, but I refused to apologize.

"I can't explain it, I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I'm not allowed. You will find out when we get there, Lucian will tell you, I'm sorry."

I was going to meet Lucian? Wow. I was going to meet my mums High School ex-boyfriend-ex-crush, or was he just an ex-boyfriend; I decided to ask, which again through her off guard, I was getting to be a pro at that.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?" I'd clearly surprised her, and I had a little smile all to myself for a brief moment.

"You heard what I said, do you still love him?" I said one word at a time so it sounded like I was talking to someone that was slow.

She was quick to answer which meant she was lying.

"No I don't."

"Don't be so quick to answer, people will assume your lying." I turned my head to look at her, and gave the best mocking look I could manage, and she clearly picked up on that, which is what I wanted. She smiled and then gave me mocking answer that I wasn't expecting her to say.

"Who said that I wasn't lying?" now that through _me_ off guard, and for the time being I was speechless.

We Were out of Melbourne in 45 minutes, and onto a highway I didn't know the name of, I was getting hungry and as I was about to ask mum if she packed any food while I was in shock, she turned onto a closed road that was made of dirt, something like you would see on a farm.

"What are you doing we're not allowed on this road."

"I know that."

"So why are we on this road?"

"Just trust me."

Gee last time she said that I ended up having two molars taken out.

"Why what are you planning on doing this time?"

"Trust me."

She wasn't going to let me in on what she was planning to do so I had no other option but to wait and see.

The road led us down the stream bank and past all the old industries that were no longer used, I wondered what those industries were used for, but figured that they were old wool factories.

We we're going past cow paddocks when mum stoped the car and I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Um… mum what are you doing?"

"Like I said, trust me." She hesitated before she spoke again. "Sky, what you're about to see will only be the start of things."

"What are you talking about?"


	2. Dion

2

Dion

Mum told me to stay in the car for now and then hoped out. She walked a few steps away from the car, I couldn't think of what she might be doing but then out of nowhere she sunk into the grass, I was paralysed. What had just happened? It was like something grabbed her and pulled her under!

I yanked my seatbelt off and couldn't get out of the car quick enough, so I ended up falling out the door. Great.

"Mum!" "Mum where are you?"

"Mum! MUM! _MUM!"_

…_I was sucked into this deep dark, wet, cold smelling hole. And I couldn't get out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, I feel something brush my cheek and raise a hand to grab it. As soon as I touched the velvet sensation everything lit up and I could see…_

I ran over to where mum had diapered and tripped over something hard, I crawled over to the strange plate that was in the middle if a cow paddock. I ran my hand over the top to get the grass out of the way so could see it properly.

It looked like it was made out of concrete, but after what I had just seen I highly doubted that. It had strange symbols all around it, making a sort of border, and I don't know what made me say it but it just came out, I don't even know what I said but I realised that it was a language and that I knew how to speak it without knowing what I'm saying, how useful that is.

But the next thing I realise is that I'm falling, a very long way downwards, I knew this wasn't going to end well. I screamed out loud but nothing came out, I couldn't see anything so that didn't help much; it reminded me of when Alice fell down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland.

I was starting to slow down which was a relief, but still, taking everything into account, no good.

I could see a little light that was getting bigger beneath me, and I was still slowing, which meant not so much of an impact. This for me was really good.

The blackness got replaced with white, bright blinding white, and I stopped.

Slowly everything was coming back into perspective and I could see where I was, and I could hear my frantic mother's worried voice.

I looked up, I hadn't realised that I was lying down.

"Sky, Sky are you alright?" "Sky honey speak to me."

But I couldn't speak; I couldn't move my lips to get anything out. So all I could do was to nod.

Mum gave me one of her "you're my whole world and I'm sorry and glad that you're alright" hugs.

Mum helped me sit up and I had aches and cramps and spasms all over my body. 3 guesses why.

I finally found my voice.

"Mum, where are we?"

"Welcome to Mushtold."

I looked around me and saw a whole village, its was so green here. My favourite colour. To my left was a small vegetable stand with a short podgy man yelling

"Vegetables! Get your fresh vegetables here!"

To my right were all these other little cafes and hotels. My breath court. I had never seen anything so peaceful, so alive, so innocent before in my entire life. There was a narrow brick path that had uneven tiles sticking out all over the place that led over a small old bridge that crossed a mini river. Beyond that was fields and fields of green grass, the type of hills that you would roll down if you were 6 or 7, fields were you could run endlessly while screaming without stopping for a breath.

"Mum, this-" I couldn't think of any words that could describe this fairyland. "Mum, this is just… perfect. It's beautiful, magical, mum, why didn't you tell me about this place before? Why didn't I grow up here? Why were you holding out on me? What have you made me miss my whole life?"

Mum smiled and I think she was as overwhelmed as I was that I loved this fairyland of a village.

"Well I'm very pleased that you like it here I wasn't sure if you would."

"Like it? _Like it?_ Mum I'm in love with it!"

"Well that's good, but I'm sorry to be Jonny-rain-cloud but we have to be moving on, Lucian will be wanting to see you."

"Will he explain why you've been holding out on me all this time?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know what he will say, I haven't seen him for over 25 years."

"Wow. You're really that old?"

"Shut-up."

I raised my hands defensively.

"Hey, I was just asking."

She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't quite understand but I think she something like

"Daughters, now I remember why I never told her about this place to begin with."

I laughed and mum twirled around to see what was happing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said while giggling.

We started walking down the uneven road that seemed to have been wound around and around every turn and corner in the little village. We were far out of the village in half an hour and so to keep myself occupied I took in as much scenery as I could manage. After 2 hours of walking mum suddenly stopped and sat down on the side of the path that was starting to seem like it would never end.

My feet were burning and I was grateful for the breather. I sat down next to mum, our knees touching, keeping each others up. I looked up at the sky and let my imagination get the better of me, I made pretty pictures in the sky with the clouds and thought about my friends back in Geelong. How we used to tell each others secrets so they weren't secrets anymore, and how we joked about each others crushes and called them really silly names that were embarrassing like _Romeo _or _Price Charming_, and told really bad jokes to each other, and laughed about everything, even if it wasn't funny. I missed them really badly and needed them right there and then especially after a day like this, then I remembered I had my mobile in my pocket. I reached in my back pocket and grabbed something hard, good it hadn't fallen out. I looked at it and of cause, no reception, then I remembered we weren't in any distance of a nearby city. I didn't even think we were on Earth anymore.

"Mum are we still on Earth or is this, like, some different dimension or something?"

Mum turned head so she could look at me.

"No, no we're not on Earth anymore this a whole different dimension, sorry hunny, I know you want to talk to your friends, but there is very little chance that you will be able to see them again, Sky I'm so sorry. I really am. Come here."

She put her arm around me and hugged me tightly.

I noticed that the tiled path ended just a few meters away and turned into a road.

Then I saw a pair of bright circular lights coming our way and realised it was a car.

"Are their finally here!" mum said

"Whose here?" I asked, very confused. Since when were we being picked up?

"Lucian's men."

The car stopped at the end of the road and mum guided me towards the car. Some man hopped out of the car and by the look of him he was probably a guard or something. He was dressed in a all black, black shoes that were almost hiking boots. Black plants and a long black, think coat that went just past his knees.  
"Mrs. Indianna Longwood, Master Lucian has requested that I pick you up this evening, I'm going to ask you to get in the car please." He didn't have an expression on his face. So I started to wonder what type if a person this Lucian really was.

"Yes, thank you, Lucian told me someone would be coming to pick us up."

Mum let me in the car fist with the guard holding the door, mum hoped in after me and the guard closed the door. In 3 seconds the guard was in the front seat starting the engine and turning the car around going back the way he just came.


	3. Meeting the Master

3

Meeting the Master

The road that we were on led us through mountains and over hills, past other villages and over bridges with wild rivers rushing underneath. I don't know how long we were driving because I must have fallen asleep through most of the journey, because the next thing I know we are going upwards towards the sky. We were still in the car so figured we were being lifted by an elevator made especially for cars or something. We finally got to the top and the guard got out to open the door for us.

I stepped out onto a polished marble platform that was hundreds of metres above any kind of land. The guard led us through a long corridor it looked like glass because you could see what was beneath you and it looked as if we were above the clouds because it was white underneath and it seemed to move fluffy and light. Weird. When the corridor came to an end it was blocked with two really tall really big set of doors, patterned with swirls and curling vines with little leaves coming of them, and centred with big handles to match.

The guard opened the massive double doors and mum court my hand in her grip. And didn't let go. Crap. Just what I need. To look like I need to hold my mums hand. But then I realised it wasn't me who need to be held, it was my mum.

When we entered the strange room (that looked more like a palace then a court room, or what I assumed was suppose to be a court room) it had a huge round table in the middle and made the room seem more mysterious then light and welcoming. Around the table were 7 chairs evenly spread. Sitting at the table facing us was a man. With long strait silver hair that looked something like what elves had from Lord of the Rings. I was guessing how old he was, he was obviously much older then mum, maybe 10 years older, wow he really was old. How could mum go out with this guy? He's ugly! Ew. But then she's mum and has always had a poor eye for boys, so don't know where I got my good eye from? The mans eyes matched his hair, gray, but it wasn't a dull gray like most gray's are, no. His eyes were full of life and sparkling almost, no wonder why mum liked him, not for his looks but for his eyes, they were beautiful, even to me. He was wearing white, all white and it was hard for me to see him different from the background. The man stood up and smiled at both me and mum, mum especially.

"Greetings!" He turned his attention back to me.

"My name is Lucian, it's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Skyler Longwood, we have been waiting for you for a very long time." He flashed me a brilliant smile and my knees almost buckled under his perfectness, actually now that I saw him close up he was more like and angel then a goblin. Which was my first impression of him.

"Are Mrs. Indianna Longwood, how long it has been since I had the pleasure of seeing you, you look as well as you did at our last meeting. How are you?"

"Um… fine thank you, it's a real delight being here once again Lucian." Mum looked a little flushed and unsure what to do, even a little scared.

"You're very welcome to come at anytime."

"Thank you very much, but you and I both know why I did not come, for two reasons."

"Are yes, that, well please, I insist that you stay here as a one of my guests."

"Oh, we don't wish to intrude your privacy Lucian."

"No I absolutely insist that you stay here." Lucian raised his hand to beckon the guard our way. When the guard was standing next to us Lucian told him to ready rooms for us. When the guard left, Lucian went and sat back down and asked us if we wanted a seat, but just as I went to sit I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look and saw someone. A boy. About my age. I couldn't make out his facial features, there was no light surrounding his face, but I think he was pretty good looking even without the light, imagine what he would look like with the light. Wow.

"Sky? What's wrong sweetheart?" mum was talking to me but I choose to ignore her. Who was this guy? He was just looking strait at me, pervert. But I couldn't understand what was wrong. He was making me feel self-conscious, I hated it, hated the gorgeous guy that was staring at _me._ Why _me? _What was so alarming or wrong with me that had to be stared at? I looked down at myself, I had dirt all over me from falling down the hole and I had a couple of scrapes here and there but nothing less, not that interesting that he had to _keep staring at me!_ He turned and went down the little passageway.

"Sky, are you listening to me? Sky?" to be completely honest I wasn't but I turned around anyway.

"Yeah, sorry, thought I saw something."

"Well, I think your rooms are ready for you now." Said Lucian breaking the silence.

"Good!" I said, in a hurry to go somewhere that was away from everyone else.

"My guard, Seaman, will show you both to your rooms." Said Lucian.

"Please follow me ladies." Said Seaman, whom was obviously trying to make and effort not to sound flirty-thank god-but still a little pervy which made me want to through up, even if it was intended for my mother, but then it only made it worse that he was even thinking of her like that. It also made me a little protective, just a little. The only thing was that mum hadn't realised that it was intended for her, I don't know if she even herd him. As soon as we were out of the huge court room mum immediately turned to me, blocking me from going anywhere

"What happened out there? What did you see?"

"I don't know! Why does this even matter?"

"Because it just does, tell me what you saw!" she was grabbing onto me now and it was starting to hurt.

"Mum, you're hurting me, it was nothing just let go!"  
"No, not until you tell me what you saw!"

"I don't know mum! Let me go you're hurting _me!"_

All of a sudden there was a voice right behind me and mum and I both turned to look at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" I turned to see that it was the boy that I saw before. WOW! He was absolutely gorgeous. Just as I had imagined him in the sun, all I could do was stare, like he had at me. Pay back. But the thing was that he was staring back at me, again. Only this time with the up-most intensity. His big brown eyes poured into me and gave me a feeling that I didn't know I could feel. I felt safe and warm, and saved. It gave me a power. A power that made me speak, and get out of my mothers hurting grip.

"Yes, yes there is, she is hurting me and I'm sick of it! LET ME GO!" I shouted as loud as I could into my mum's face, she jumped and let me go. I held my arm, it was saw where she and dug her nails in. the gorgeous boy came over and held my for-arm, a electric surge went through me, I was all of a sudden warm and felt so safe, now that he was here. I didn't care that I didn't know his name, all I new is that he was here. We both looked up at each other at the same time and I knew that he had the rush as well. He looked back down at my arm and I was surprised that it was bleeding.

"I'll take you to the sickbay; you need a bandage on that." He pointed to my bleeding arm that was now running down to my elbow. Great, thanks a whole heap mum. I looked up at him and smiled; he was watching me and smiled back. He smile was breath taking and I nearly buckled under the softness of his eyes. I looked back at my mother and found her staring at us but before I could say anything the boy was leading me away to bind my wounds that my mother had made, and he was taking me alone.


	4. Sickbay

4

Sickbay

"So, um… what's your name?" I was a little confused, and kinder shy but I felt relived to be away from my mum. He laughed at my voice and failed attempted to start a conversation, which made me giggle. He looked down at me and smiled the warmest, friendliest smile I had seen for ages and I got a butterfly sensation in my stomach.

"I'm Nathan, you?"

"I'm Sky." He smiled and what he said next actually alarmed me

"No, no it's not, it's Skyler, not Sky." He smiled and I all I could do was stand there with my mouth wide open, how did he know?

"Wh- how-h-how do you know?"

He laughed and it rang through the corridor, a sweet beautiful sound that made me smile and giggle. He looked down and answered almost whispering

"Everybody knows your name."

"So why did you ask?" I was confused. Why would you need to if you already knew? He laughed again.

"I don't know." He looked down at my arm and it was now dripping onto the floor making a puddle of red liquid.

"Shit!" I said.

"We need to get you to the sickbay now, or you'll loose too much blood." All laughter gone from his face, as I watched a pure red droplet fall onto the floor, and add to the growing puddle when it landed. Nathan grabbed my hand in his and pulled me along in a hurry to get to the sickbay. Our hands fitted together perfectly, like an angel had made it so. I kept looking at our hands and bummed into Nathan when he stopped- that I hadn't realised- and looked back up at him and he was smiling, but it wasn't a warm loving smile, it was a humoured smile.

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked

"Nothing." I smiled innocently, or tried to. He laughed and started walking again.

By the time we got to the sickbay my arm was pounding and the blood was going to the tips of my fingers. The sickbay was completely white, which was expected, and stacked with boxes and boxes of bandages, medicine and tongue depresses. In the far corner was a bed, and Nathan told me to go and sit up there and hold a white cloth over my arm while he got the bandages. It only took him about 30 seconds but the cloth was drenched.

"That will be needing stiches." Nathan said with a serious look on his face.

I looked down at my arm, I didn't know that my mum had such a tight grip.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, I bit nervous

"It won't if you stay very still." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and tried to relax, Nathan took a needle and threaded it in one graceful movement. I was surprised that it didn't hurt, his hands worked fast and quickly, and I couldn't help but watch them. They were warm against my skin and made it tingle with every touch. I looked up and watched Nathan, when he was finished with my arm he looked at me and I quickly turned away to hide my cheeks that were growing increasingly hot.

"How long have you been looking at me?" he asked, I think I herd humour in his voice.

I breathed out roughly " I don't know." I said a little embarrassed.

Nathan smiled and went to the sink to wash his hands. I was inspecting the job he had done to my arm when he came back with a damp little cloth. He grabbed hold of my wrist lightly and started to run the cloth down my arm, cleaning the blood off. When he got to my hand he slowed down and rearranged his hand so mine was laying open atop of his. He brushed the cloth ever so lightly across my hand and nearly stopping at the end of my finger tips…_I realised what I was touching was a boys hand, I looked up and he was smiling at me, why was he smiling? This was a nightmare. His big brown eyes bored into me and I felt better, I felt safe. His silky brown hair that ringlet curled at the end, his fair skin, his eyes, his lips, everything about him was angel like, and I never wanted this moment to end…_

When I came back I realised the boy that was in my nightmare was Nathan. I looked up to see him watching me with worried eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied

"Really? You don't look fine." Nathan asked, all worried still.

"Yeah, no seriously, I'm fine, really Nathan, I'm fine."

"Okay, I was just making sure." His eyes still looked worried though. I sighed.

"Thanks for helping me with my arm by the way." I said and realised he was still holding onto my hand.

He smiled. "You're welcome, just don't piss off your mother again." He smiled playfully and I giggled.

"I'll try not to." I smiled and Nathan helped me down off the bed.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Nathan asked politely

"Um…sure." I said, after all, it was Nathan.


	5. Legend

5

Legend 

Nathan led me out a passage way and threw a door that was marked in symbols I didn't understand.

"What are these?" I asked Nathan pointing at the markings.

"They are what we call Ancient Runes, they are from our history and The Book of The Lands has lots of them in there, and it can teach you how to read them, not many people can anymore." Nathan explained

"Oh, so why don't people learn?" I asked dumbly

Nathan smiled, the smile that I loved "Because no one knows where the book is." Nathan smiled playfully "Which is good in a way."

"Why is that good?"  
"Because it causes wars against The Lands, like it did thousands of years ago, my Great Grandfather learned the power of it and hid the book himself so no one could fine it and use it against each other ever again.

"Over time the book became legend, legend became Stories, Stories became myth, myth became lost. No one talks about it anymore it was so long ago." Nathan sighed.

I turned to face him; he was staring at the floor lost in thought. I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek so he looked me in the eye. His eyes were full of sadness, and loneliness. I kept looking him in the eye.

"Do you know what it says?" I asked him, and he seemed surprised that I asked.

"Yes, yes I can read that, and speak it, why?" he sounded confused.

"Because I think I can speak that language." He looked at me with confused eyes, so I went on.

"When my mum and I can here, we had to go to this circular shaped concrete thing and it had markings on it and the looked exactly like that, and the next thing I know I was saying something without knowing what I was saying, and I think I was speaking that language."

He looked at me a while longer before deciding to speak again, but he didn't speak in English he spoke in the other language.

"Now answer me in that same language." Nathan ordered

So I did, I spoke in the language that I didn't know and I spoke it fluently

"Well done." Nathan said "The language is called Paragoran. It was spoken by founders of Dion, our Four Fathers." Nathan explained.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Nathan said taking my hand in his once more. It felt like an eternity since Nathan had held my hand but yet it was only a couple of minutes. His hand was so soft and warm and I squeezed it playfully and Nathan turned to me, with worried look in his eyes. All I could do was smile and try not to laugh, but in seconds I couldn't handle it anymore and I let it all out. Nathan lit up and smiled.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that before." He said

"You have heard me laugh."

"Yeah, but not like that, you should laugh more often." He smiled amused and all I could do was shake my head. He pulled me along a path that wound through a forest. That was noticeably hundreds of years old.


	6. Shocking Truth

6

Shocking Truth

Nathan was still holding onto my hand and I welcomed it. The sun was shining through the leaves in the trees and made shadows in the path and made it look like we were in the middle of spring.

"I don't get it." I said suddenly

Nathan blinked, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"What don't you get?" he asked confused

"What I don't get is that, we are miles up in the sky and yet there is a forest up here that looks like it is hundreds of years old, I don't get it." I said breathless, Nathan only smiled, the smile that I wanted to be mine, and mine only, but I had only known him for an hour and a half and yet I was beginning to have feelings for him, love is messed up sometimes.

"Well, that's impossible, firstly, and secondly, we're not in the sky, we're on the ground and yes this forest is hundreds of years old, this forest is called The Forest of Love because apparently you find your soul mate in these woods. Or you already have your soul mate but find out a lot about them. Or sometimes both!" Nathan smiled playfully and I looked at our hands that were still together and had a little smile all to myself.

"Okay, so what did you want to show me?" I asked, being impatient.

Nathan laughed and I felt alive, like his laugh had woken me from a terrible dream.

"This…" Nathan said and drew across a thick branch covered in leaves to reveal a beautiful lake that was surrounded with flowers and light.

"Oh. My. God! Nathan! This is beautiful… I'm speechless…" I breathed out and Nathan came up and rested both of his hands on my shoulders, making them feel like fire where his fingers were. I looked over my shoulder at him and when our eyes met they didn't move; his eyes were gorgeous. In the light his big brow eyes were like melted chocolate. The light made a sort of gold ring around them and I nearly fainted because they were so beautiful. His eyes were full of loneliness and want, I wanted him so bad, and it hurt. He started breathing hard and his smile faded. He slowly turned me around to face him.

"Skyler… when I said that this forest was called The Forest of Love…I …" he didn't finish what he was going to say. I put my hand up to his cheek and he closed his eyes, and relaxed. I took a step closer and he opened his eyes so I could look into the chocolate brown that I craved so dearly, they were run down and sad with loneliness.

"Same here." I said, barely audible. Nathan took a step closer until our bodies were only millimetres apart. His strong arms wrapped around me and pressed his body against mine. My heart thumped and my body ached disapproving the wait. I moved my hand that was still on his cheek and put both of my arms around his neck. I looked in to his eyes one more time, and there was something different about them, they seemed full and brighter then they were a moment ago. I felt his lips brush against mine ever so lightly, and that was it, his lips pressed down on mine, and the world stopped. I forgot about everything that was around me. His lips tasted sweet like honey, and they were so soft, softer then silk, a fire started inside of me and I wanted more of him, I pressed my lips harder on his and he seemed to get the message, his arms tightened around me and I tangled my fingers in his silky hair, something I wanted to do since I first saw him. I wanted Nathan so bad it hurt, it physically hurt. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in. We broke apart, breathing heavily. Nathan kissed me again, shorter this time, and more softly.

"I guess you were right about the forest then." I said in a shaky voice. Nathan smiled and ran his lips over mine and down my jaw line; he came to my neck and made sweet little pecking noises in my ear.

"Skyler…" he said looking in my eyes "I know that we have just met, but-," I put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I don't care that you have only known me for two hours."

"Skyler I want you to be mine, and only mine, I want to be the one you ask for help, I want to be the one to protect you from anything harmful." He said his voice straining with desperation.

"Nathan, I am yours, and I always will be."

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and you're the only one that can make it better."

"I love you too, I need you Nathan, I need you so much, I ache for you." Nathan nodded.

"I need you too, but I need you to listen for a minute." I nodded and sat down on the log that was near the river bank. Nathan breathed out hard.

"This is kinder hard to tell you but you need to know. In the prophesy, you were in another life time, and you did many great things…you saved us from Gongerath." I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?" I asked dumb-struck.

"Gongerath was a very evil Greater Demon, Greater Demons are from the underworld and are suppose to come out of your nightmares and then rip your soul in half and suck the life out of you, but you don't need to worry about that, yet." I gulped down nausea

"Anyway." He went on, "Gongerath was an orphan, he never knew his parents, his mother left him on the door steps on the Great Dorms and there is where one of the Four Masters raised him, little did they know that he was a Greater Demon, or they would of left him to die, but they didn't, they trained him to fight, he was the most quickest, most strongest fighter they have ever had. The Four Marsters worshipped him, and gave him anything he wanted, because he did many good deeds, before he found his father and turned evil, but then you were borne, and you grew up in a royal family, your real name was Amaya, you learned to fight and you had the Powers, and then the day came when you full filled your destiny, and killed Gongerath, but the prophesy says that Gongerath would return once again and so would you, but from a different world. Like you did today." Nathan smiled a sad smile.

"There's something else isn't there?" I asked

"Yeah. Last time you were here, you fell in love with this prince and got married."

"You were that prince weren't you?"

Nathan sighed. "Yes, yes I was."

I sucked in a shaky breath. "Okay… so what do we do now?"

"We go back and I will show you to your room, and then we will find your mother, just don't hit her or anything because I don't want to be patching up your mother as well as you!" he said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, but I warn you, you may need to restrain me."

"If that's what I got to do, then that's what I will do." He said, with a laugh in his voice.

We turned back to the dirt path and I realised that it was later then I thought, we walked hand in hand all the way back. Back to face my mother. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Details

7

Details 

We rounded a corner and I found that we were back at the court room doors that we had come out of. We were passing but something stopped me from going any farther.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Just, I wanna listen." I said

"You want to what?" Nathan sounded confused, although what wasn't to be confused about?

"I know that my mum and Lucian are in there and that they are talking about me, and I want to listen."

"How do you know that they are talking about you?"

"Because…" I said "I have a hunch." Actually my hunches aren't bad, I usually get then spot on.

"Okay…" Nathan said, but I could tell he still wasn't sure about me eavesdropping.

I grabbed a glass that was on the side table next to the door for refreshments and put it to the door and listened through it.

"…that's not the point!" my mother shouted. "She shouldn't be talking, looking, or socialising with that boy, I don't care what the prophesy says about them two, it will not be happening this time, remember what happened when they were together the first time?"

"Yes, but that doesn't have to apply this time, besides it's unavoidable, you cannot interfere with the prophesy Indianna, you know this better then anyone!"

My mother sighed impatiently. "Yes, yes I know, but, I hurt her Lucian, I hurt my own daughter, and I will never forgive myself for that, even if she does, or doesn't, and I don't want her hurt anymore, I'm just trying to protect her Lucian, I have to, she's my daughter. Weather she wants me to or not I'm going to anyway, just talk to your boy okay?"

"Yes, okay okay…I will, but he's name isn't boy, it's Nathan."

"Yes, sorry Lucian, sorry, I'm just a bit annoyed." Mum sighed. "I have to find her, I have to apologize, tell her I'm sorry and that love her."

"Yes you do." Lucian agreed, I took a step back, I didn't want her apology, I didn't want her tell me she loved me and that she was sorry. I didn't want to talk to her or be near her at all.

"I don't want her apology, I dot want to talk to her." I said to Nathan.

He blinked.

"Okay, so don't." he said

"I'm not."

"She will look for you." He said plainly.

"I know, I need a place to hide." I said

"Come with me, I'll take you to my room." He told me. He grabbed my hand and led me through a main corridor. We came to a set of steep stairs and Nathan picked me up in his arms and started running up the stairs full speed.

"Am I slowing you down?" I asked playfully. He smiled and laughed, and I joined in with him.

"No, it's just quicker if you run up stairs instead of walking." He said simply, by now we were three quarters up.

"So I'm slowing you down?" Nathan smiled and gave up.

"Fine then, you're slowing me down." I pretended to be insulted. Nathan laughed and stopped to kiss me. He kissed me slow and powerful, and he had to forced him self to tear apart as much as I wanted him not to.

"I love you so much." He breathed. I smiled

"I love you more." I argued

"No you don't." Nathan protested.

"Yes, I do!"

"Fine then, prove it." Nathan said with a childish grin on his face. I shook my head.

I leaned forward slowly, and ever so lightly put my lips to his, and my lips turned hot like fire. I kissed him again, and this time he couldn't hold back like he had last time, he pushed his lips onto mine with such force I nearly rolled out of his arms. He caught me and pushed me into him, our bodies moulded together perfectly. His strong arms holding all my weight. We both ran out of breath and had to break apart. Breathing heavily, I put both of my arms around his neck, and our put my forehead to his, and closed my eyes, I breathed in deep.

"I love you." I whispered. Nathan breathed out roughly and I felt him smile, which made me smile.

"I love you too. I love you so much." He said, he looked at me and then pecked me on the forehead before starting up the stairs again. We reached the top and Nathan took a sharp left down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that was as plain as any other door she had seen so far.

"This-," Nathan said. "Is my room." He smiled and opened the door with me still in his arms. His room was completely white, but not as plain, he had allsorts of pictures on his walls, I couldn't understand what they were, they were abstract. His bed was neatly made and a hundred pillows on top. He had ferny type of plants around the room, brightening it up a little but, his bed was a king size and could fit five people in it at once. I felt Nathan put his strong arms around me and kiss the hollow of my neck.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think I want to sleep in that bed of yours." I answered pointing to the massive bed. Nathan laughed and tightened his arms a little bit, and then kissed my neck again.

"Of cause you can, do you really think I wouldn't let you, in fact, I'm looking forward to it." he said with a chuckle still in his voice. I smiled.

"Doesn't matter what I think, its what I'd do that matters." I giggled and looked over my shoulder at Nathan. His expression was amused.

"And what would you do exactly?"

"I would probably…" I trailed off. What would I do? I sighed "I wouldn't do anything." I said at last. Nathan's expression was unreadable. He smiled and then started laughing. When he stopped his face was red.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit dumb stuck.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay then…" I said, confused. All of a sudden, I felt Nathan's hand take hold of my hip, turning me to face him. His beautiful brown eyes made me melt like they always did, and then I realised how much I actually did love him.


	8. Guilt

8

Guilt

"Oh Lucian, what am I going to do? She wont want to talk to me, and I wont be able to find her. I feel horrible." I had hurt my baby girl, my own flesh and blood and now Sky hates me, I am a terrible mother.

Lucian sighed. "Look, I think she will get over it, you might just have to leave her to her thoughts for a few days, until she has gotten a hold of her self." Lucian had changed a lot since high school; he was more formal now and acted like he had no life in him. Even though his eyes were the same as I remembered them. Still beautiful grey, still full of life, I felt like I could get lost in them. I sighed, I felt so angry and frustrated.

"Fine, okay, I will leave her alone until she comes to me, happy?" I didn't know why I was angry at Lucian, he was being so helpful, and yet even I could hear the acid in my voice. Lucian didn't even wince; he just stood there, unfazed by the whole thing, but why should he be? After all it wasn't him that hurt his daughter. But that just made me angrier.

"Yes, I think that is a very good idea. Believe me, it will work out." Lucian sounded so sure of himself. There was a loud knock at the huge double doors.

"Enter." Lucian called, the doors opened just a fraction, and my heart raced, hoping that it was Sky, to my great disappointment it was Lucian's messenger.

"Come forth, Tom." Lucian said, in a voice so full of authority even I would have done what he said. Tom was about 4 ft tall, and chubby, his cleanly shaved head matched his outfit, which was like a Jokers outfit really. He came to the Kings feet and knelt on one knee before saying:

"My Lord, I bring an important message from the king of The Shattered Lands." Tom bowed even lower, and Lucian gracefully slipped the envelope into his fingers, before waving his messenger away with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you Tom, you may go now."

"Yes my Lord." Tom stood and bowed before turning to the doors again, shutting them without a sound. Lucian opened the envelope in one smooth move, and read it quickly before handing the letter to me:

_My dear Lucian,_

_It has been a long time brother, but I must get to the point strait away, there has been an attack on my Kingdom, as you know we have the strongest army, but it was not enough, they wiped more then half of my army out. Leaving my people almost defence less, we do not know what it was that attacked us, but next time they strike they will take out my entire army, leaving us with no hope, I have started evacuating the women and children, and any man from 15 onwards have stayed behind to help our defences, but it will not last long, I am in need of great help brother, I need reinforcements as soon as possible, and I am calling on you to help us, please give us your aid and help our men, or The Shattered Lands will surly fall. Along with the rest of Dion._

_Yours truly, _

_Giddion._

I handed back the letter to Lucian, and went to find a seat. My head fell in my hands, and I let out a raged breath. I was dizzy, those people needed help, and they needed it right now. I looked at Lucian; he was staring at the floor lost in thought.

"You are going to help them, right?"

"Yes, yes I will help them, I must help them, he is my brother, I cannot abandon him." His eyes were full of worry and sincerity. I nodded, I was determined to do my part.

"What can I do to help?" Lucian looked surprised by my farwardness, then angry, then sad, then defeated all in one expression. I couldn't figure him out, not yet. He sighed deep, I never noticed how tired he looked, he had black circles under his eyes, and he just looked warn down altogether. He looked me in the eyes before speaking.

"If you really want to help, then fined your daughter, and bring her to me." His expression was unreadable.

"But I thought you said to-,"

"I know what I said, but we will be needing her help, she has powers she does not know about yet, I can help her control them, work them, use them to her, and our advantage, but it will require a lot of work, extended training, hours, but I believe she will be able to do it, as the prophesy says." Lucian sounded so sure of him self, and I did trust him, with my life, but this was my daughter he was talking about, and he was talking about sacralising her life for this world, so that he and his brothers kingdoms might still stand another day, and no matter how much I hurt Sky, I was about to let him use her like a puppet.

" No."

"What?" Lucians eyes boldge out of his sockets.

"I'm not going to let you use my daughter, so you and your riches can sleep in peace, she is not going to die for this world Lucian, she was not borne here, she doesn't have to do anything, for you or for this world, and you cannot make her." I was starting to shout now, letting all my anger out on a man that deep down, I knew I still loved, but he deserved it, after what he did to me.

"You're right, she was not borne here but you were, and if you really care for this world, then you will do everything you can to defend it, no matter what the cost." He had me, and he knew it, one thing my father always taught me, always defend your country, not matter how high the price, but still this was my daughter, and I was not going to give up that easily.

"No." I said again, still with no feeling in my voice.

"Fine, but if she does not learn, and does not help us, you and your daughter will perish along with the rest of this world, because you know you can never return." And that was it, that was the simple truth, she would die if she didn't help, that was a fact. But if she did help she would survive, I knew that she would, as the prophesy says, but the even the prophesy could get it wrong sometimes, but what choice did I have? We would be here from now on, and if we were going to live in this world, I knew she had to help, how ever much I loathed the idea of it.

"Fine, okay, you win, I will try to find her, and bring her to you, but if you try and make her do anything she doesn't want to do-,"

"If you hurry up and get her I wont, oh, and try my son's room." I stared at him.

"You mean to say that-, that the prophesy has already taken place between them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lucian smiled, a devilish smile, one that I hadn't seen for years, and I didn't realised how much I missed. I sighed and turned to the huge double doors, one of the guards opened them for me, I went down the corridor, thinking about what I was going to say to Sky, I sighed, this was not going to be easy.


End file.
